gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Chino Kafū/Relationships
Cocoa Hoto At first Chino behaved as a ''Tsundere ''around Cocoa and genuinely attempted to keep distant until she got to know her. While she enjoys her admiration at times, she rarely complies with her wish to recognize her as a big sister figure and has no problem being blunt with her. Despite their differences, they both agree on strange or minimal things and can be childish over others. Nevertheless, gradually she is developing a strong bond with Cocoa, sometimes reminiscent of her own sister complex. Whenever she isn't around, she often misses her or shows envy if she is in the company of others. She also feels at ease if she can smell something that is scented like Cocoa. Is the Order a Rabbit - 01 05.57.png|First Time Meeting 4-23.png|Cocoa and Chino often help each other. 1bathbunny.png|First Time Bonding Rize Tedeza Compared to the others Chino is the least surprised by Rize and her behavior. She is fine with her and gets along with her well; but sometimes she is frightened by her intensity. In the past they couldn't get along with each other but their relationship improved over time. Chiya Ujimatsu While they do not interact together much, compared to others, they often share opinions, as well as their bond with Cocoa. Chino once went to Chiya to ask for advice to a personal problem, this means that Chino does trust her and values her knowledge. Sharo Kirima Like Cocoa, Chino had an image as to what Sharo was like built up in her mind. She was led to believe that Sharo is a fancy girl of wealth and only used to the finest of things; but even after learning the truth she still admires her and looks up to her due to her refined interests. Unlike with Cocoa, she doesn't mind the attention and doting given to her by Sharo. When everyone asked who Chino admires the most, she chose Syaro, as she's reliable and smart. Gallery 34.png|Chino enjoys being doted on by Sharo Tippy Tippy is Chino's grandfather, trapped in a female angora rabbit's body. Chino normally carries Tippy around on top of her head during the day and is very close to him. Besides her father, she is aware of his true identity and often refers to it- which goes unnoticed by the others. She usually goes to him for advice or in times of need, at times it's the other way around as well. Tippy sometimes really gets upset on certain situations, in which case, Chino makes sure that Tippy doesn't do anything out of manners and/or tells him to calm down. Maya Jōga and Megumi Natsu Her best friends that attend school with her and normally hang out with her. She is straight-forward and honest with them, but is generally nicer to them than she is with Cocoa. Mocha Hoto For a short time Chino treated Mocha just the same as she did Cocoa. But due to her natural older sister nature and perfection at it, she quickly reconsidered. She got along with her very well and bonded with her. Category:Relationships Category:Character Relationships